


Front Page Heroics

by mentalstrainatdawn



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Civilian Eggsy Unwin, Comic Book Violence, Fake Character Death, Happy Ending, Heavy Petting, M/M, Secret Identity, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentalstrainatdawn/pseuds/mentalstrainatdawn
Summary: Fearless reporter Eggsy Unwin keeps getting himself into scrapes but luckily the mysterious gentleman superhero known as Galahad is always there to save him. This time, however, a darker plot leaves a famous super villain dead and it's up to Eggsy and his coworker Harry Hart to solve the mystery.





	Front Page Heroics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intotheblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intotheblue/gifts).



> This request was a blast to write and I hope I did it the justice it deserves!

“I’m glad the press could join me on such a glorious day!” Valentine, nefarious, billionaire, villain looks through the remains of the office window. Gazing at the empty warehouse below as if it were his kingdom. “I even got a headline for you!” Giggling at his own cleverness he does a theatrical spin on his designer shoes and faces his captive. His hand gestures across an invisible newspaper “Valentines Day Comes Early to London.”

“I’ll make sure they send your Pulitzer to your prison cell, Valentine.” Eggsy, headstrong, broke reporter, struggles from his bindings. But it's to no avail. Valentine didn't want Eggsy escaping. Again. For a brief moment Eggsy wonders how many times have they done this song and dance already. 

“I’ll dedicate my speech to you from my sunny retreat. Don’t think I wanna stick around when the whole town loses it.” Valentine turns away to face his evil contraption. Flashing lights shine shades of purple and pink across a big touchscreen. The map of the world spread out across the screen in bright green. “But you’ll get a front row seat!”

“Loses it? What are you talking about?” Eggsy sees London flashing a pulsing, ominous red and struggles once more. His need to stop Valentine becoming a sudden panic. 

“A bit late for an interview isn’t?” Valentine once again finds his own quip amusing enough to merit a laugh. 

THUNG

The laughter stops short. Something's hit the heavy metal doors with an echoing force. Hard. Again and again. Something wants to get in.

“Oh you’re well fucked now, mate!” Eggsy turns from the door and smiles a shit eating grin. Behind him the bursts the door open with a crashing swing and crumpled metal. Galahad, superhero, charming, London’s Knight saunters through the entrance's remains.

“I’m afraid this round is over, Valentine. Come quietly and they might put you in your favourite cell.” Galahad unhooks the umbrella from the crook of his elbow and adjusts his glasses. His surprsingly lowkey trademark superhero pinstripe suit looks as pristine as him. But that's Eggsy's bias opinion. 

“We meet again under extreme circumstances, Mr Unwin.” Galahad makes his way towards Eggsy but he stops in his tracks when Valentine pulls out his gun. 

“Step away from the reporter, Galahad!” Valentine's voice comes out scared. His theatrics no longer feeling fun. 

“This is unbecoming of you, Valentine.” Galahad’s voice is calm yet it chills Eggsy a bit as Galahad starts to approach Valentine. But the villain panics. His hand is shaking and perhaps by sheer shameful panic or by full intention he fires his gun.

It all happens so fast but Galahad is much faster. He rushes to shield Eggsy with his opened umbrella. A stray bullet ricochets off its corner followed by the sound of screaming. Through the umbrella's cover Eggsy can see Valentine lying in a pool of blood. Clinging with a helpless grasp to his bullet wound. 

“Get fucked, Galahad!” Valentine’s hand smacks against the control panel and it lights up. The pinks and purples shining through the smeared blood on the screen. Valentine gives a triumphant smile as he watches Galahad and Eggsy react in alarm.

“You didn't stop anything, Galahad. London will still f-"

“SELF DESTRUCTION SEQUENCE INITIATED” The dulcet tones of a robotic woman echoes. It takes a moment that it came from Valentine, not the machine and Eggsy wont forget the look of horror on the man's face.

Galahad undoes Eggsy’s binding with strong ease and lifts Eggsy against his chest at a fierce speed.

KABOOM

A colourful mushroom cloud consumes Valentine. Deadly pinks, greens and blues spread across the warehouse. The heat licks at Galahad's feet but focuses on keeping Eggsy enveloped in his bespoke jacket. Galahad once told Eggsy it was bullet and fireproof “High thread count?” Eggsy asked knowing full well that’s not what it means but both had laughed at his terrible joke anyway. There's absolutely nothing is funny about this situation. He can feel the fire at his literal heels even in that high thread count. Galahad then shoots his umbrella's handle. A metallic chord flies towards a beam and hooks itself around it. . He hunches over Eggsy and takes the full force of the broken window they barrel through. Galahad takes the full force of the impact against the ground below. 

“Eggsy? You alright?” Galahad asks the moment he knows they're safe.

“Yeah I’m alright.” He catches his breath before he smiles up at the superhero “I love how you show a guy a good time.”

“Happy to serve.” Galahad helps Eggsy up to his feet and look up at the burning remains of the abandoned warehouse.

“He was off his rocker, you know?” Eggsy adds as if trying to imagine what Galahad is thinking.

“Never like that, though.” Galahad is right. Usually his plans are a lot more colourful in their destruction. One time Galahad foiled his plan to hold the city to ransom by blotting out the sun. Ridiculous as his plans always were he was not one for endangering himself in such a manner.

“I should go before the police show up.” Galahad breaks the solemn silence and turns to Eggsy. “That sharp, pretty nose keeps getting you in trouble Mr Unwin, it’s hard to keep up.”

“You think my nose is pretty?” Eggsy winks, making the superhero scoff a smile as he turns to leave “Wait!” Eggsy calls out, stopping Galahad in his tracks already with his umbrella in hand “Mind giving me a lift?”

Galahad gives a small, compliant smile and extends his hand. Eggsy doesn’t need to be told twice and jumps on Galahad’s back wrapping his arms around Galahad’s neck for safety. Eggsy tries his best to not notice that Galahad’s hair smells like strawberries... dammit! He noticed. With another POW from the umbrella and a secure grapple, Galahad swings them out a large open window. For a brief moment they linger at the top of their momentum in midair. Eggsy clings a little tighter to Galahad before his hero opens his umbrella. People may joke about it all they want but they've survived many falls thanks to that brollie. 

A sleek black cab sits empty mere feet from where they land. Galahad opens the back door to said black cab and urges Eggsy to step inside before he follows suite. The cab’s headlights burst to life and drives out into the heavy flow of the London roads with no driver in sight. Eggsy's been in here many times before. The joys of investigative journalism! And Eggsy isn’t even being sarcastic like usual.

“You know, I never asked. Why a black cab?” Eggsy asks. He’d gotten comfortable enough to spend most of the journey grilling Galahad. Of course the superhero rarely does interviews. And when he does he’s more cryptic and tight lipped than a Star Wars and Marvel film combined. It's infuriating for any journalist.

“Looking like every other car in the city of London does make things rather inconspicuous. To Mr Unwin’s home, please.” Galahad asks the driver, although the ‘driver’ is an AI. Eggsy can't help but notice how polite Galahad is to his own equipment and smiles.

“So… like an invisible car?”

“You can quote me on that" Galahad smiles back.

Eggsy spends most of the journey attempting an interview. Galahad looks like he's playing with him as he says very little. Sooner than Eggsy realises they're slowing down

"We have arrived, Mr Unwin.”

“You were calling me Eggsy earlier, is that only saved during moments of high adrenaline?” Eggsy gets out the car and pokes his head through the open door. “Thanks for the ride, Galahad. See you next time?”

“May it be under more peaceful circumstances. Goodnight, Eggsy.”

Harry’s cab drives away and Eggsy puts his hands in his pockets and makes his way back home to pop the kettle on. There’s an article to brew.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

“Can’t run it. Sorry Eggsy.” Chester, Editor of the Kingsman News, old in many ways and sitting behind his desk, crosses his arms. As apologetic as he claims to be he still back on his chair. His large, expensive desk making a barrier between him and the fuming young employee. 

“You fuckin’ what?” Eggsy is too tired to deal with Chester’s bullshit. He stayed up all night writing about Valentine. Again. And how he wanted to wreak havoc. Again. And now Chester wants to shitcan another one of his articles. Again. It would make Eggsy testy even on a full night’s sleep. 

“Effective as of last week Valentine’s company now owns Kingsman News, did you forget?” Chester doesn’t even bother to pretend like he gives a shit. But then again Eggsy’s opinion is always bias when it comes to Chester. 

“Did you forget that the owner is dead? And criminally insane?” 

“That sort of mentality is why I can’t run your article. You're smearing a dead man whose company saved us from going bankrupt.”

“They’re bankrupt, Chester! Morally!”

“We’re not running it and that's it. You know going to be pardoned anyway. What’s the point in stirring the pot.” Chester is not wrong about this. Valentine's lawyers are money could buy. Also in his pocket are several influential movers. Most of them. Prison hasn’t stopped him from pulling strings before. Eerily, however, there wasn't much noticeable shift in the company when he died. It’s generally agreed that’s thanks to his second in command, Gazelle. Mysteriously missing but still pulling the strings in his absence.  
And now, it seems, said empire has finally conquered the free press. Eggsy’s almost spitting but with one last shred of dignity he turns towards the door and growls

“I thought that was our fucking job” Before slamming the door.

Eggsy is so lost in his own anger driven thoughts that he doesn’t notice his coworker Harry until it’s too late. The two of them collide almost dramatically if it weren’t for Harry’s quick enough reflexes to steady them.

“Sorry Harry! I was miles away.” Eggsy give an apologetic smile and pause before catching themselves. Harry is one of the few decent people in the paper left. He took Eggsy under his wing as everyone sneered at the new blood who didn’t smell of an ancient university. He doesn’t deserve to be collateral to his fuming so Eggsy lets himself calm down and gives him a proper greeting.

“Judging by the force of the impact I’m going to guess you had a very frustrating meeting with Chester.” Harry leads Eggsy on his walk to his desk across the Kingsman News offices. Somewhat more sparse these days although Eggsy is sure there’s some faces he doesn’t recognise.

“You’re good! You should consider using your skills for a living!” They both share a laugh before Eggsy gives a defeated sigh. “What’s the point in calling ourselves a newspaper if we can’t tell the news?” One of the reasons why the decline in staff is the decline in popularity. Simple as that.

“Ah… that old chestnut. You going after the big fish again?”

“Shouldn’t we be? I mean we can’t let Galahad do all the work.” Eggsy shrug and slouches on the wall when they reach Harry’s desk. “He keeps wrapping Valentine up for us, and Poppy, and Agent 45, but we keep ignoring the fact that they have revolving doors everywhere.”

“I’m going to sound very rude, but indulge me.”

“Always, Harry.”

"Fuck 'em. I believe you. And I’m here to help you with anything you need.”

“Wow Harry” Eggsy takes a moment to compose himself and hopes to god he doesn’t look as red as he feels “that’s… thanks.”

“But your timing is terrible.”

“Meaning?” Eggsy does his best not to take it too personal but he still pouts a little.

“He’s dead. Not much he can do now. Chips are going to fall somewhere. We have to be patient.”

“Why? And why does it matter we wont be able to report it anyway.”

“I’m sure you’ll find a way to work around that.”

“Thanks Harry, you’ve made my day. Which I best get back to catch you by kettle.” He walks away with a smile on his lips, a sad one but at least his anger has calmed down which Harry can take pride in. He feigns reading his emails while lost in thought over the poor lad. He’s so eager to right wrongs armed with the truth but it feels too late. It all does with the way Chester runs Kingsman News. But Eggsy comes along and tries so damn hard. It even set Harry’s passion alight sometimes…

Harry stops his more obscene train of thought with a throat clearing cough. Embarrassed, Harry stands, grabs an umbrella perched on the side of his desk and saunters to the lift. Nobody bothers to notice Harry has left long after he's out the building. A black cab parked in the shade revs its engine at the sight of Harry. And as he slides into the back seat the vehicle pulls out and starts driving down the main road.

“Scotland Yard, please.”

“As you wish, Galahad” the AI acknowledges with well programmed manners.

Galahad pulls out a pair of glasses from another activated compartment and dons them. Shimmers flash from the lens making him blink. His vision now an array of information. His visage hidden behind pixelated glass. Always changing, never quite Harry. Superhero (vigilante/menace) technology at its finest.

x~x~x~x~

Detective Inspector Merlin stands atop the rooftop and tries not to feel like a pillock by how dramatic he looks. Luckily nobody bothers climbing all they to the top and even fewer people have the key to it. Except DI Merlin. That’s not his name, of course. Not officially. But people long since stopped caring about it universally agreed that his real name has long since been lost to time.

“Evening, Merlin.” Merlin isn’t sure how the fuck the superhero manages to sneak up him but he really wishes Galahad would stop doing it for the sake of his nerves.

“Galahad. You’re late.”

“Traffic.”

“Huh…" Merlin gives this a brief though. It's nice to know superheroes follow traffic laws. "Anyway I got news from forensics. No trace of Valentine.”

“Seems like an old trick he’s pulled several times before.” Galahad’s run ins with Valentine have been as frequent as Merlin’s. The eccentric megalomaniac always had a pattern. Sure, there were times when he would add twists and turns but it was generally the same. Even faking his death.“Thank you for keeping me updated, Merlin." They share a quiet pause for a moment before Galahad adds "Do you think the city will be quieter around here?”

“Not enough, Unfortunately. Valentine was seen frequenting a tailor’s in Peckham.”

“And?” Galahad asks patiently.

“And Hesketh, and Agent 45 and even Poppy. All at different times but frequently, Nothing has been reported so I can only watch. Sounds very fishy though.”

“I’ll have a look, thank you Hamish.”

“That’s no fair, you know my name but I don’t know yours.”

Galahad takes his umbrella and uses it to swing away before giving any answer except a smile.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

It’s a bustling day at The Kingsman News. Eggsy is barely inside the building before he’s met with heavy construction work and the loud sound of drilling. New management always seems to be drilling or hammering. Not to mention all the new faces to meet and train around telephones and computer desks these days too. It’s like a whole different newspaper. He storms past most faces he doesn’t know nor is he in the mood to get to know as he beelines to Harry’s desk. He lets today's paper drop at the corner of Harry’s tabletop with a dramatic enough thud to get Harry’s attention. It catches Harry's attention enough to stop him from typing.

“Well it’s lucky that Chester wont print any of my shit seeing how you always seem to have the perfect front page story.” Eggsy’s annoyance is clear as day in the form of a petulant pout. The headline reads ‘BESPOKE EVIL: Tailor under extortion through the costumes of London’s most colourful villains.’

“I don’t get it. This is in Peckham. How the hell do you even know what’s in Peckham?”

“Well Eggsy the truth is I’m actually Galahad in disguise and I only pretend to be a journalist in order to hear about events as they happen and the squeeze you out of the byline.”

“Yeah alright no need to be a smart arse about it, Hart.” Eggsy rolls his eyes.

“You asked! Chester wants you in his office by the way.”

“He always does.” Eggsy walking away as if a man under sentence.

“Morning Chester.” Eggsy says, closing the door behind him “Bit of a racket downstairs, innit?” He finishes his drink and throws it in Chester’s bin. Noicing his boss’ disgusted expression for a split moment.

“Comes with the territory of having new management. They want some updates and renovations.”

“Are the staff being renovated as well?”

“We need some fresh blood in here. Speaking of fresh, I have a lead that sounds like it could be connected to your article.”

“The one that you wouldn’t let me publish.”

“Keep looking this gift horse in the mouth. I’m sure he wont bite.” Chester’s words get to Eggsy and the reporter shuts up “Someone called Arnold wants to talk. He says it’s about Valentine’s death.”

“Well, fuck me!”

“No thank you. Go and talk to him. I’ll text you the address.” Eggsy is already out the door by the time Chester finishes and is rushing over to Harry’s desk.

“So Chester’s given me a lead. Fancy coming with?”

Harry’s face lights up visibly as he smiles “I would love to Eggsy.” And grabs his coat. He steals glance over at Chester’s office where his boss glares with intent before slamming the door.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Turns out Arnold is a man of a somewhat nervous disposition. Ever since he was let go from Valentine’s company he’s been watching over his shoulder. Even to a literal level.

“So they fired you when he died?" Eggsy’s note taking is fast and hungry listening to the bitter employee. Arnold had told them to come to his home. A river boat named Pudding.

“I was supposed to be a part of it! They dropped me like a bag of hot shit the moment they were done!”

“A part of what?”

“You think I’m going to tell you everything now? I’m not stupid. I gotta have some sort of leverage because it doesn’t matter if Valentine’s dead I’m not putting my neck out without leverage.”

“No point in throwing demands when you haven’t given us anything worth our time.” Eggsy doesn't shy away from Arnold’s gaze. But of course Arnold’s disposition gives out and he looks away from Eggsy and Harry. The two share a brief moment with cocked eyebrows while Arnold weighs his options.

“Valentine intended to control the city.” He pauses dramatically to make sure he has both their attention. “He hired us to build this wave transmitter. Huge. With enough power capable of sending a signal throughout London.”

“What signal.” Harry interjects. Arnold looks at him and his eyes widen so much that at first Harry thinks he recognises him. But then Arnold starts clawing away at his head. Screaming in pain before...

“SELF DESTRUCTION INITIATED”

Eggsy is so quick that the automated message doesn’t have a chance to finish its sentence before Arnold is pushed overboard.

FWOOM

A roar of water rises high up into the air and explodes into shades of greens and yellows as the boat is toppled over. It’s all Eggsy remembers, really. The colourful smoke rising from the spray before getting knocked into unconscious darkness.

Eggsy can feel the pain of burning sunlight through his sore eyelids. His sore everything for that matter. When he opens them he sees a very worried and very wet looking Harry giving a sudden and relieved smile.

“Are you alright?”

“Fucked me if I know?” Eggsy rests his hand gently against his very fresh bump. “Seems like everywhere I go people seem to fucking blow up into party clouds!” He doesn't waste a moment before he's up on his feet and reaching out to Harry “Come on! I don’t fancy sticking around and my place is nearby.” and Harry is quick on the offer.

Harry does his best to pretend he’s never visited these streets before. That he doesn’t know all the graffiti around this part of London by heart. Just like he had to pretend that he didn’t take the full force of that explosion. Luckily Eggsy missed the part where Harry had to benchpress a bed from on top of them.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Harry wasn’t sure what to expect when he enters Eggsy’s home. He’s only ever seen it from the outside and from the outside it looks like an ugly tower block. But the instant sound of a small dog barking in his direction was not one of the expectations.

“What an eager security system you have.” Harry kneels down, extending his hand he lets the pug inspect his fingers and scent.

“He’s just hoping you got some food. I’m so mean to you aren’t I, JB?” Eggsy locks the door behind him and leans down to pet his tiny companion. JB gives little happy pants, signalling that the security system is deactivated. “Come on in!” Eggsy leads the way down a small corridor towards the living room. Spacious but filled with mementos. A table sits against the window filled with notes and print outs. Post-its stuck all along his laptop and a small collection of mugs. “Sorry about the mess…’ Eggsy jumps the moment he notices the table and attempts to tidy it up.

“No need to apologise.” Harry enjoys the coziness of Eggsy’s home a little more while petting JB. Meanwhile Eggsy clears the sofa from a pile of clean laundry. Pulling out two towels before dumping the rest in an adjoining room and offers Harry a seat.

“I'm going to pop the kettle on, this is all a bit much.” Eggsy says while making his way to he kitchen.

“Do you have anything… stronger?” Harry asks as he turns to face the kitchen “I feel like we’ve owed ourselves that.”

“Too fucking right, bruv.” Eggsy calls back out and Harry huffs a small laugh. He looks around the living room some more and sinks it all in. Small potted plants peppered across bookshelves and tabletops. Video game consoles shelved under the tv and photos of family members. The place is as cozy as Eggsy is. 

“You look like you were expecting something else.” Eggsy says, breaking Harry’s train of thought as he hands him over a glass of what looks like whiskey. “Sorry... it’s none of the fancy stuff I’m afraid.” he apologises and plops on the sofa next to Harry.

“do I look like I would drink fancy whiskey?”

“Don’t you?”

“At this moment I would drink motor oil"

“it’s a bit better than that. Barely. ” they both laugh and tap their glasses together.

TINK

And swig down the drink.

“So...” Eggsy hits the table harder than he intended when he puts his glass down but he is rather driven. “Arnold died exactly the same way as Valentine. I don’t think this is one of those ‘twice a coincidence’ sort of deal.”

“Clearly our culprit has a very specific MO.”

“But why? God and that woman’s voice. That’s the last thing I remember that and the look of sheer horror on Arnold’s face." He pauses for a moment before turning to Harry. "By the way how did we survive the explosion?”

“Your quick thinking. Pushing Arnold off the boat was probably what saved us.”

“Well clearly you did something to help too. Bloody boat knocked me sideways and I don’t remember even falling in the water.” Eggsy puts his hand on his bump again and hisses it away. Harry takes it as his cue to puts his drink down and edge closer.

“Let me have a look.” Harry almost sounds shy in his command and it doesn’t take long for Eggsy to comply just as shyly and puts hand down. Letting Harry inspect his head with a noticeable closeness. It’s then that Eggsy feels fingertips touching his head. Harry's gentle as he pulls Eggsy's hair back, tilting his head, all with the bedside manner of a kind nurse. “It’s scraped but it should heal without any serious issues.” He looks at it a bit longer before Eggsy braves to ask.

“Kiss it better?” Eggsy’s voice almost shakes when and Harry isn’t sure he even hears it at first. But Eggsy is looking up at him, chin tilted and eyes big with inquisition. Harry tilts Eggsy’s head down and lets himself relish the hint of the freshwater in Eggsy’s hair. He complies as his heart starts racing as he feels Eggsy's fluffy and cool hair. He places a kiss upon the injury hoping that it does in some way make it better.

It surprises neither of them to be leaning into each other's lips. They are, however, very much into it and Eggsy pulls Harry closer and grips on to him for dear life. They taste the whiskey in each other's mouths. Turning their kiss into something so vivid they have to pull away and catch their breath. Both of them left flushed but smiling. 

“That feels better, too…” Eggsy’s voice comes out a little raspy through before leaning in for more. It’s hungrier this time and Eggsy can feel Harry pulling him close as the two of them start sliding down the sofa. The incredibly small, two seater from IKEA. It could never accommodate Harry and those legs. And Eggsy thatEggsy wants nothing more than to wrap himself around those, thank you.

“Stay the night?” Eggsy asks between kisses and Harry, cupping his face, finds himself unable to say no. Selfishly choosing to stay with Eggsy instead of the city. Not feeling guilty about having one night off to be in such breathtaking company.

“I didn’t bring any pyjamas.” Harry teases while already his hands begin a slow wander along Eggsy's chest. 

“You got me to keep you warm.” Eggsy nibbles at Harry’s ear just as playfully which encourages Harry to grab at Eggsy’s arse. Because god knows he’s always been fiercely fond of said arse. It’s nice to squeeze it and even nicer to hear Eggsy moan.

“Come on…” Eggsy climbs them both out of the sofa. Taking a moment to laugh at their tangled limbs before they get to their feet. Eggsy clears his throat and takes Harry’s hand, leading him to his bedroom. They stop once along the corridor because Harry needs to kiss him again. But they soon get to the door and Harry closes it behind him. Harry JB shouldn’t see the debauched things he’s going to do to this lovely boy…

x~x~x~x~x~x

It’s a funny thing having one’s heart race at the mere sight of someone else. And it’s not because they just had mind blowing sex. But when Harry looks at Eggsy curled up against him like some burrowing pup Harry’s chest feels tight. In a good way that's beyond protective. He runs his calloused fingers along Eggsy’s naked body and gets lost in his own thoughts for a moment.

“I’m Galahad, Eggsy.” Harry says. Out of nowhere. No… that’s not true. Harry trust Eggsy. Harry knows that Eggsy is good and loyal and if his heart is as attached to Eggsy as he feels that it is he cannot lie to him.

However, the response he’s met with is the steady deep breathing of a sleeping Eggsy. Harry laughs to himself and relaxes the tension he didn’t realise he had. Tomorrow. Harry will tell Eggsy tomorrow. He thinks as he nestles himself against Eggsy’s hair.

BUZZ

The sound of a text message vibrating inside Harry's trouser pocket wakes Harry up. Didn't he just fall asleep? It’s hard for Harry to tune out every noise his sensitive ears pick up. His eyes shoot open and the first thing he notices is that Eggsy is nowhere to be seen. Perhaps he's in the toilet? He sits up with a lazy groan and reaches for his phone tangled in the mess of his discarded trousers. Inside out at the foot of Eggsy's bed in the heat of last night’s passion.

A text from Eggsy. Well that answers a few questions “Took JB out for some investigating. Meet you at the office for lunch later? x”

“I’ll get the champagne.” Be safe. xx” Harry sends the text and lets himself fall back into bed, just for a few more moments. He wants to pretend this tranquility a little more.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x

“Freeze!" A female voice snaps across the air the moment Eggsy crosses the police tape. "Put your hands where I can see them.” Eggsy's caught by surprise and he complies. But he can’t help but smile when he recognises said voice even amidst JB’s angry barking.

“Roxy! It’s me! Eggsy!” He keeps his hands up but faces her with a smile and a wave while she gives an exasperated sigh.

“Eggsy!” She hisses and pulls him away from the scene “What are you doing here? This is a crime scene, you know that!”

“What? I’m just walking JB!” Eggsy gives Roxy an innocent look. Whose so clearly not buying it that she looks down to cock her eyebrow at said dog before looking back up at his owner. “Oh come on, Roxy! Let me have a look! I got a hunch!”

“A hunch? Really?” 

“Since when has it let me down before? Also did Scotland Yard really assign you here?"

“I asked to be here because I knew you’d be showing up.”

“And that’s why you’re the best officer around, Constable Morton!” Eggsy beams “Also can I lower my hands?”

“Only if you promise me you’ll be gone in five minutes and you leave everything As. You. Found. It.”

“Journalist's honour.”

“If it was anyone else from your rag that wouldn’t mean much but since it’s you I feel the need to believe you.”

“Thanks Rox! Fifteen minutes!” Eggsy’s makes his way through the door while pulling JB along whose quick back on his feet and bouncing by Eggsy’s side.

“Five!”

“Ten! Tops!” Eggsy is now too far away for Roxy to even bother yelling back at. So she concedes. But then again she always concedes because Eggsy is good people. Her boss always says that good people are hard to come by. And god knows DI Merlin has been around the block enough to know what he’s on about. She goes back the way Eggsy came to see if he brought in any stragglers sniffing around.

Eggsy still remembers that day. He hadn’t been particularly scared or worried about what would happen to him. Maybe because Galahad always manages to find him or maybe because he’s damn good at keeping a level head. It comes with the job. Even in the heat of battle it helps to be observant.

He knows the police cleared the place but Eggsy still looks around where the doomsday device used to be. Valentine mentioned the city 'losing it' but never clarified. Eggsy’s train of thought doesn’t last long. By he time he spots a figure approaching him he’s too late and the sharp blow to he head knocks him out cold. The sound of JB barking in the distance is the last thing he remembers.

x~x~x~x~x~x

Harry saunters into the Kingsman News office with a coffee in hand and a smile on his face. Not that anyone cared but if they did they would have even noticed a skip to Harry step too. He reaches his desk and puts his umbrella and coffee down. He notices that Eggsy isn't back yet and almost feels jealous. He has much more fun out there with Eggsy than he does in this bloody office.

Harry buries himself in his work and it’s hours before he leans back from his focus. First thing he does is check Eggsy’s desk but sees that there’s still no sign and no text message. Harry’s concern is laced with the worry that he’s turned into a needy lover overnight. But given Eggsy’s track record of trouble Harry feels ever so slightly justified in his worry. So he goes to Chester’s office to start.

“I have no idea where he is!" Chester spits "I sent him to go talk to someone and now I hear that his fucking houseboat blew up? I need to know where the fuck he is! And where were you?!”

"You don't know where he is?"

"Of course I don't fucking know where he is!" 

Amidst Chester’s tirade Harry receives a message. Or more like Galahad receives a message. His other phone, connected to his high tech glasses vibrates gently in Harry’s pocket. He takes it out and reads it. 

“Unwin has been taken by Gazelle." DI Merlin's words shine across the screen and Harry's hear heart freezes over. "His dig is safe with us but he was last seen in the exploded warehouse by Constable Morton.” He does his best not to lose his fucking calm right there in front of his boss.

“You know… the further you travel out of London the quieter things get around there. One tends to forget when you live in the heart of the city. But Arnold didn’t. And neither Eggsy, or I, called the police. It’s hard to trust them these days, you see. So I’m starting to wonder how it is that you know about what happened… Chester.”

Chester doesn’t move for the longest of time. Harry is almost scared to make any sudden movements himself. But slowly, carefully, Chester picks up his phone and dials a code. Harry thinks at first he’s calling someone, his lawyer perhaps, and Chester puts his mouth to the phone

“Seal it.” suddenly Harry hears the sound of heavy metal colliding around him. Below him. His ears pick up every instance almost painfully. “I’m bored of this now…” Chester emphasise by rolling his eyes and opens a drawer at his desk. Seconds later a piercing whistle cuts through Harry’s brain. The pain is so excruciating he falls to his knees almost instantly.

“Wh.. what?” Is all he manages while Chester, cool as a cucumber, walks around his large wooden status symbol of a desk. Unaffected by the whistle. Compared to Harry and the people outside the office screaming and moaning in pain.

“Don’t take it personally.” Chester’s voice fluctuates and ripples. His glasses flash several colours and pixels flutter around Chesters disappearing face. And before Harry’s very own fucking eyes stands Valentine. Nefarious villain and criminal mastermind. “This place was the perfect breeding grounds for my new toy.” “I knew you couldn’t be dead.” Harry does his best to keep his thoughts…coherent. But he find himself getting angrier and angrier by the moment. He finds himself wanting to rip Chester’s… Valentine’s… anyone’s head right fucking off.

“Aren’t you a smart one? Yeah I kinda got bored of all the fame and attention. But holy shit! Being an old white dude isn't worth the perks!” Valentine walks passed a shaking and sweating Harry. Who takes that chance to grab Valentine by the ankle

“Where’s Chester?”

“Oh he’s long dead. I almost feel bad lying to him about… well, everything. He was a terrible me, don’t you think? But I needed an in. I was hoping the explosive implanted in his chip would take Eggsy out as well. Such a pain in the arse.” Valentine smirks and kicks Harry’s hand away with effortless ease. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I gotta try out the new helipad.”

The roof. He’s going to the roof. He has to stop him from getting to the roof but he can’t move. His entire body is locked in place. He knows what that shrill whistle is doing. He can feel the furious fucking anger rising inside him. He’s seeing it beyond Chester’s glass walls too. The rage. It’s taken over people like an infection. Spreading across the offices as coworkers begin to violently beat the ever loving shit out of one another. Meanwhile Harry fights the urge with his inhuman strength, crawling towards Valentine in a desperate attempt to stop him. Valentine, however, doesn’t even notice Harry until he steps inside the elevator. Until the doors close and it’s then that Harry snaps, watching that smile fade between the closing doors. He’ll kill him, he’ll fucking kill him.

He feels it. The moment he loses his self control he feels it and punches the metal doors enough to dent them. It’s no use. Valentine is gone and now all he wants to do is destroy, rip, hurt, break. No he has to fight this. He has to carry on. He’s got to stop Valentine and makes his way slowly and painful to his desk, avoiding people as best he can as that bloodlust is so palpable he can taste it. By the time he reaches his desk his head is swimming and takes his umbrella with a firm determination…

Fuck it, why? Why should he fucking bother for these cretins? Harry’s hand grabs at the first soul that comes swinging at him with a stolen fire axe. It doesn't stop her from snarling with rage when when Harry slams her to the ground. He looks around to see people everywhere at each other’s throats, throwing each other across rooms and even visitors stabbing at people with pens. That piercing sound hits Harry again, harder this time and he moves forward. He has to get to Chester. Valentine. He has to get to the top. He has to…

Rip everyone’s face apart he concludes with a strong elbow to the next person in his line of sight, and the next one, and the one following that. A string of violent crunches to peoples faces as he storms up though the stairway. He has to get somewhere, he thinks. To the top. He has to reach the top for some reason. Harry resists, or tries his best to do so but whatever keeps him powerful can’t stop him from hearing the shrill song of Valentine’s device. His hand grips the metal railing so hard it crumples and bends to his grasp as he tries to resist that fury gnawing at him.

x~x~x~x~x~x

“Galahad will find you! You fucking cretin! He’ll find you and kick you and your boss’ arse!” Eggsy has been furiously vocal since he woke up tied and shoved in the back of a helicopter by the infamous Gazelle. Then again it’s not like she seems to care much. Her she'll unwillingness to engage just infuriates Eggsy more, eating him to chew out his embarrassment for having been caught unawares. Amidst his rage he recognises the passing view. He recognises the towering buildings along his own office. And as he peeks into the cockpit he can see Gazelle slowly heading towards a recently constructed helipad atop the Kingsman News rooftop. This… this seems all way too carefully planned.

x~x~x~x~x~x

With all the strength Harry possesses he pierces the metal box with his umbrella. Once. Twice. Three times and by then parts are spraying everywhere like the entrails of a corpse. Harry stands before it sweating and his hair a tousled mess and slowly starts to scream. Through the madness inducing rage he managed to track down where the signal was coming from. All his gadgets are in the cab, locked away from him, save for his watch and umbrella but even that was enough to aid his skills. But now… now he feels that shame, now he feels the repercussions of such thirst for pain that it knocks him back out of sheer breathless horror. It doesn’t matter how hard he tried to spare people he still lost control and now there’s still more blood on his hands than any superhero has the right to have…

No. No time for self pitying. Valentine needs to be stopped before he dares to use that hellish invention again. The mere thought of innocent lives falling prey to such a thing stirs Harry’s gut to the point of vomit, and when he thinks of Eggsy… Eggsy! Merlin said Gazelle has him and jumps to his feet with such determination that he almost feels bad for being so selfish. Almost.

x~x~x~x~x~x

Eggsy sees before him a ghost. A man who was nothing but a plume of colourful smoke the last time he saw Valentine. And now there he stands, waving down a them from the helipad wearing Chester’s clothes. Eggsy feels pretty fucking stupid right now.

Gently she hovers the helicopter above the surface, not intending to land in order to faster make their escape she waits for Valentine to climb on board. The roar of the helicopter blades drowning out the world around them.

Even the sound of a metal door bursting open.

Eggsy sees Harry first, as if he was looking for him. Well he was looking for Galahad but right now the sight of Harry wells his heart. Harry meanwhile points his umbrella at Valentine and shoots his cook. In one swoop he has the man flat on his stomach and being dragged back towards the man he left for dead.

The dawning realisation hits all three of them at the same time the moment they see the recognisable hook umbrella but it’s Gazelle who reacts the fastest. And with one hand on the pilot stick she reaches for her gun, aims and fires in a motion so fluid and fast hat not even Harry has a moment before she pulls the trigger.

“Harry!” Eggsy cries out in horror. Harry hears it. Even through blades and engines he hears the panic in Eggsy’s voice before the sharpness of Gazelle’s bullet strikes him in the head.

“No!” Eggsy screams helplessly as he watches Harry’s body shoot back by the sheer force of the powerful bullet and, as if a waking nightmare, Eggsy watches Harry’s body fall over the edge of the rooftop and just like that Harry’s gone. Dead.

Eggsy feels his heart freeze at that moment before his eyes fix on Gazelle, burning sharp and cold and with the sheer power of his heartbroken rage he pounces at her. She doesn’t see it coming. She’s so proud of her quick thinking that doesn’t notice the heartbroken boy until it’s too late and they both fall out of the helicopter and down to the streets below.

It’s scary, the thought of watching death coming towards you at such a speed and amongst Gazelle’s panicked flailing Eggsy tries hard to find peace that at least he died doing something good, he got to be a hero even if it was for a brief moment. He sees the ground getting closer now and closes his eyes."I got you, darling.”

Eggsy’s eyes shoot open long before he hears that recognisable voice. It all feels like its happening so fast but either Eggsy died and is in heaven or Harry is gliding them both slowly to the ground with Galahad’s high tech umbrella.

“Harry? Harry!” The sheer joy of seeing him alive and well overcomes Eggsy’s confusion and pulls him in for a tight hug. It’s not very often the person you love comes back from the dead.

They land safely on the ground mere moments before, back on the rooftop, the pilotless helicopter crashes on the helipad. Flames burst and the chopper terns into deadly shrapnel which odds are Valentine had little chance of escaping. And yet Eggsy finds himself looking back at the man he thought he knew so well. At the man who turns out he didn’t know at all. Or a whole other side of him.

“You could have told me…”

“I had every intention to.”

“Really?”

“But then you got yourself kidnapped.” He adds with that same exasperated smile he’s given so many times in the past but then squeezes Eggsy’s hand almost bashful “I really did…”  
“I know how you could make it up to me”

“How?”

“Let me cover this story” Eggsy’s words cause Harry to chuckle.

“Darling I don’t know if you realised” And as if on cue the sound of sirens start flooding through the city towards them. “But I think we might be out of a job.”

“Nah… just under new management! Even fancied running a newspaper?” Eggsy gives Harry a knowing look before they share a kiss.


End file.
